


General information timeline

by Arithese



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Here you can find all the information on the YJ universe I'm using.





	General information timeline

 

Stories: 

Trust of the Innocent  - 3rd May '08        - KF kidnapped, asked about Robin's ID  
Cry to me                   - 24th Sept '10     - Wally's abusive past.   
Coldhearted               - 11th Nov '10       - Wally in Coldhearted, and Barry/Wally bonding  
Freeze                        - 27th Dec '10       - Artemis and Wally caught in a snowstorm  
Auld Acquaintance     - 31st Dec '10        - Flash and Batman hurting Dick and Wally (S1 Finale)   
Toxic                          - 16th Feb '11       - KF poisoned by Poison Ivy  
Erase the Silence        - 27th Feb '11        - Wally and Dick kidnapped  
Lights and Shadows    - 1st April '11        - Anniversary Dick's parents  
My tourniquet            - 25th Oct '11         -  Barry 'dies', Wally becomes the Flash

 

General information:

1970-72

| 

Rudy and Mary  
  
---|---  
  
1975-81

| 

Barry and Iris Born.  
  
1978

| 

Bruce born  
  
1986

| 

Bruce’s parents killed (Age 8)  
  
1993

| 

19th June

| 

Roy born  
  
1994

| 

8th Feb.

| 

Kaldur is born  
  
1994

| 

11th Nov.

| 

Wally born  
  
1995

| 

14th January

| 

Artemis born  
  
1996

| 

3rd Aug.

| 

Dick born  
  
1997

| 

26th Oct

| 

Jason born  
  
1999

| 

Bruce becomes Batman (Age 21)  
  
2000

| 

Barry becomes the Flash (Age 25)  
  
2002

| 

Tim was born  
  
2005

| 

1st April. 

| 

Zucco murders Dick’s parents (8 years, yet to have birthday) 

Becomes Robin 6 months later.   
  
2006

| 

13th September

| 

Wally away from abusive family (Age 11)  
  
2006

| 

December

| 

Two-face kidnaps Robin.   
  
2007

| 

February

| 

Wally becomes Kid Flash (Age 12)  
  
2007

| 

August

| 

Bruce Raped.  
  
2007

| 

Sept

| 

Roy joins the gang  
  
2008

| 

29th April

| 

Damian born.  
  
2008

| 

March

April

May 4rd

| 

Dick tells Wally his ID (Death parents)

Also tells Roy (Acting Strange because death parents)

KF tortured  
  
 

Changes from the canon Young Justice Universe: 

  * Roy is not a clone
  * Kid is not slower, he is afraid to go faster than Barry or developing
  * Wally didn’t know Barry before taken away from Mary and Rudy
  * Jason is alive by the system, doesn’t have to hide. 
  * Roy was kidnapped during the season 1 finale, that’s how Vandal etc got into the watchtower, he was cloned and released in 2016 by original Roy and Cheshire. Second Roy becomes Arsenal and friends with Jason. 



 

* * *

Ages:

July 2010: 

Dick 13, Wally 15, Kaldur 16, Artemis 15, Roy 17

January 2016 

Dick 19, Wally 21, Kaldur 21, Artemis 21, Roy 22. // Jason 17, Tim 13, Damian 7 // Jaime 16, Batgirl 18, Bart 13, Beast Boy 14

Kids: Damian, Maya, Lian, Irey, Jai, Jon, Isabelle.

**14 January**          **Arty (Born 1995)  
** **2 February**          **Blue beetle (born 2000)  
** **8 February**          **Kal (Born 1994)  
** **14 March**            **SB (Born 2010)  
** **19 March**            **Batgirl (Born 1997)  
** **3 April**                **Maya (Born 2007)  
** **29 April** **Dami (Born 2008)  
** **6 May** **Jason (Born 1998)  
** **2 June** **Impulse (Born 2042)  
** **10 June**              **Mar’i (Born 2021)  
** **19 June**              **Roy (Born 1993)  
** **3 August**            **Dick (Born 1996)  
** **8 September** **Lian Harper (Born 2017)  
** **15 September**    **Irey and Jai (Born 2018)  
** **26 October**        **Tim (Born 2002)  
** **11 November**     **Wal (Born 1994)  
** **18 November**     **Beast Boy (Born 2002)  
** **2 December** **Jon Kent (Born 2010)  
** **20 December**     **Isabelle West (born 2020)**  
  


 


End file.
